The Day I Met James
by potterchick1
Summary: Lily is accepted to Hogwarts. what happens when she meets James in Diagon alley? read to find out. this story will go throughout the seven years of hogwarts and beyond.
1. The Letter

Disclaimer- I own nothing in this story. All I own are the things that you know aren=t in Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns everything else.

Hey Everyone. This is my first story. Sorry if it is not very good. Here goes.

Eleven year old Lily Evans stared into her closet with disgust. School was starting in 4 weeks and she hadn=t even been shopping for new clothes. She ran downstairs to tell her mum that they needed to go soon, but stopped when she saw an owl at the door. She thought this was odd, but opened the door and let it in. The owl dropped a letter out of its beak and then flew back out the door. Lily picked up the letter and went to the kitchen to show her mum. It was addressed to her, but it didn=t just have her address on the envelope, it had this: 

Lily Evans

Blue Bedroom on the left

The Evans Estate

London England

AWow, that is odd,@ she thought to herself, A I wonder what it is.@ She proceeded to the kitchen and found her mum at the sink doing dishes. AHi honey,@ she said, Awhat do you have?@ AI don=t know, that is what I am just about to find out,@ she replied. She opened up the envelope and pulled out a letter and started to read: 

Dear Miss Evans, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours Sincerely,

Francine Mcgonagoll,

Deputy Headmistress

When she finished reading the letter she handed to her mother who read it and said, A This sounds weird, maybe it=s a prank.@ AI don=t think so mum, I think it is real,@ replied Lily, A Can we just go to this Diagon Alley place they talk about on the page of items and see?@ A I don=t know honey.@ APLEASE mom.@ AOkay, we can go and see, but if there is no such place then we will forget about this okay?@ A Alright, Thank you SO much, mum,@ she replied.

She skipped out of the room happily and decided to go swimming to celebrate. The Evans lived in a huge mansion just outside of London and were considered by most as rich. They didn=t like to flaunt their money, but they did have nicer things than some families. Lily didn=t act like she was rich. She was nice to everyone, and that is why she was so popular at her public school that she went to. AWell, that is going to change soon,@ she thought to herself. Sooner than she expected.

That night she went to bed early because she was so excited about going to this Diagon Alley place. As she slept she dreamed about what her new school would be like and she woke up that morning well rested and happy. She put on some capris and a shirt and combed through her auburn colored hair. She ran downstairs to tell her mum she was ready, and then her, Petunia, and her mum piled into their car and drove to the leaky cauldron, the pub that they were told got them into Diagon Alley. Lily couldn=t wait to get there. AI just hope this is real,@ she thought to herself as they drove around looking for the pub.

******************************************************************************

Well, there is the first chapter. Hope you liked it. Please review. 


	2. Diagon Alley

Okay. Disclaimer- As you know anything you don't recognize as Harry Potter is mine, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. Got it? Good.

Well, here's my 2nd chapter of story. . Thank you Jenna for reviewing. You made my day when I saw that I had a review. Did you get my review? I hope so. Anyway. Here's the story.

*************************************************************************************

They finally found the Pub on a corner of a deserted street. They walked in and a man at the bar asked if he could get them anything. " We don't need anything, replied Lily's mom, " but could you tell us how to get into Diagon Alley?" " Sure," he replied, "just follow me. He walked outside the pub and went up to a brick wall. He tapped it with his wand in several different places and the wall opened up to show a crowded alley full of people dressed in robes. They thanked Tom and proceeded to walk into the alley. 

Just the sight of the alley made Lily excited for school at Hogwarts. There were many shops for different things. The one shop that caught her eye was "Olivanders." " I guess this is where I get my wand," Lily thought to herself. She begged her mom to let her go there first but she told Lily that they needed to go get her an account at Gringotts, the wizard bank first. They walked down to the end of the alley where a big tall, but slightly crooked, white building stood with a sign that said Gringotts over the door. They went inside and got Lily an account, then exchanged some money to put in her vault so she would have some for the school year.

Lily walked outside the bank with several coins in her hands. She was attempting to put them into her purse, when someone ran into her, sending her and the person sprawling to the ground and causing her coins to be scattered all over. The person immediately got up and started picking up the coins. Lily also started to pick them up and soon they were all gathered up. The person stood up and gave her the coins, but what Lily saw when she looked at them took her breath away. The person looked like a boy, but he was wearing a dress, a wig, and makeup. She started laughing and asked, " Are you really a girl?, cause you don't look like one." 

" I beg your pardon," replied the boy in a false high voice, " I don't appreciate people calling me anything other than a girl, because I am one." "Sure you are," replied Lily. "I am," he replied, " My name is Jamie Lynn Sullivan, and I'd appreciate it if you'd give me some respect." " Alright, miss Jamie Lynn Sullivan, if that's who you are, My name is Lily Evans and I'd appreciate it if you'd show me some respect , too." " Plus I know that you are wearing a wig and you look uncomfortable in that dress," she added. To prove her point she took the wig off of the boys head . " Hey," he replied not using his high voice, "that's mine." Lily laughed and replied, " I knew you were a boy." "Okay, okay, you got me," he said. He proceeded to take off his dress( don't worry there are clothes underneath it) and play makeup then he started to walk away.

"Wait," Lily called out, " I don't know your real name." The boy turned around and just sat staring at Lily before he replied, "My name's James, James Potter." With that said he turned around and left. Lily wanted to ask him if he was going to be going to Hogwarts, too, but never got the chance. By time she looked up to ask him he was gone. 

The rest of the day was fun as Lily got all of her school supplies. Once they were done at Diagon Alley they went home. It was late so Lily went to bed. As she was trying to go to sleep, she started to think of James Potter and how gorgeous he was. She thought about their funny encounter and she started to laugh. Her last thought before she drifted off to sleep was, will I ever see James again?

*************************************************************************************Well, there is my second chapter of the story. I know it's not very good. sorry. I had this really good idea for it, but I forgot what it was so I guess we will never know. For those of you who will be brave enough to continue reading this, please feel free to review and give me suggestions. I should have the next chapter up tomorrow. Thanks.

-Katie


	3. The Station

Disclaimer- You know this already, but I'll say it again. I only own the things that you don't recognize as things from Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns everything else.

Okay, here is my 3rd chapter of actual story. I'm sorry if it is not very good. PLEASE review.

Oh, and White Ivy- Don't worry Lily is not pining over James, she is just trying to forget about him and how funny he was. 

*********************************************************************************************

The next morning Lily woke up having totally forgotten about how cute James was. "I just thought he was funny," she thought to herself, "I'll never think of him as anything other than a friend." That thought helped her go through the rest of the summer without any thought of James Potter.

Soon it was September 1st and Lily was on her way to Kings Cross Station where she would go to Platform 9 ¾ then get on the Hogwarts Express that would take her to her new school. Her mum was driving and she was in the seat next to her. Petunia was in the Back seat (she didn't want to come, but her mum made her.) Lily's dad was on a business trip, so he couldn't come, but he had told Lily bye before he left. Lily was getting nervous and her mum could tell so she said, " Don't worry honey, you'll do great at Hogwarts, and I'm sure you'll make lots of friends." Lily felt comforted by this and slowly her nervousness went away.

When they reached the station Lily immediately got out of the car to get a trolley for her trunk and owl( Harriet) and started making her way towards the platform. When Lily got to where the platform should have been she couldn't find any Platform 9 ¾. She was just about to go ask one of the Station workers when she heard, " Do you need any help miss?" in a high Falsetto voice. "Jamie?" she asked. "Is that you?" "Of course it is silly," replied "Jamie", "don't you remember me?" Of course I do Jamie, I just didn't recognize you for a second," she replied. Lily's mum walked up and said, " Oh Lily, who is this lovely young lady?" "I don't think we have met before." "Mum," said Lily, "This is Jamie, I met her in Diagon Alley, she was the one who knocked me down." "Oh right," said her mum, "It's nice to meet you Jamie, you'll have to come visit our house sometime, we would like that." "That sounds nice, Mrs. Evans," replied James then turned to Lily and said, "We better go, the Train is leaving in five minutes." Lily agreed and said goodbye to her mother then walked through the barrier with James.

Lily was amazed that they could do something like that and James told her that it was for their protection from the Muggles. Lily asked what a muggle was and when James told her she was relieved because she thought that maybe a muggle was a bad word for non-magic folk. She didn't want to have to yell at him. James went and hid in a corner to take off his "Jamie" outfit, then they went onto the train and got themselves a compartment.

They started talking about their summers and what they did. James had just told Lily a funny joke when two boys walked in. One boy greeted James cheerfully and the other one just glanced around stopping his gaze on Lily. " So James," said the one boy, "I found Remus here looking a little lost so I told him he could share our compartment, but it looks like he can since you brought company, too, and what fine company she is." " Lily don't listen to him," said James, " he's crazy." "No I'm not, replied the boy, I'm Serius," he said pausing for a second, "Serius Black." "And I am Remus Lupin," added the quiet boy. 

"Well," replied Lily, "I am Lily Evans, and it is a pleasure to meet both of you."

With the introductions having been made they all settled down for the long train ride. A ride that Lily thought was going to be very interesting with these three boys. "You can count on that," thought Lily to herself, "You can count on that."

**********************************************************************************

Well there it was. What do you think? I thought about writing more, but I don't feel like it. I'll write lots this weekend, but probably not tomorrow. Mostly Saturday and Sunday. Please tell me what you think.

-Katie 


	4. The Train Ride

Disclaimer- I don't own anything, but what I make up. J.K. Rowling owns everything else.

Okay, here is the next chapter. Sorry abut the misspelled name (Sirius) in the last chapter. I realized that right after I put it on the website. So please forgive me. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

*******************************************************************************

The first hour of the train ride the four kids spent learning about each other and just talking about their summers. Sirius finally got tired of this and asked if anyone wanted to play exploding snap. "What in the world is exploding snap?" asked Lily. Sirius then went on to explain to her what exploding snaps was. "Sounds fun," replied Lily after he got done, "lets play." So they played for the next hour. 

They started to talk again and James started talking about Quidditch. "Quidditch?" asked Lily, "what is that?" " Well," James started, "it is a game that wizards play on brooms and you have three different kinds of balls that are used for different things in the game." Just as he started to explain to Lily what the three balls were, their compartment door slid open and two boys stepped in. One had greasy black hair and the other had long blonde hair. Both of them looked quite scary, and they were frightening to Lily. She went through all of the houses at Hogwarts( she had studied about them) and decided they would probably be put into Slytherin.

One of the boys spoke and said, " Hey Potter, we heard you had a mudblood in your compartment, so we decided to come check it out." James, Sirius, and Remus all jumped out of their seats and Sirius said, " Snape, You take back what you just said to Lily, or I am going to make you wish you were dead. The two boys laughed and the one with blonde hair said to the other boy, "Yep, they do have a mud blood in here, but she is definitely not one of those ugly mud bloods." The other boy agreed ant they both sent Lily a look that chilled here to the bone. " You better apologize Malfoy AND Snape," said James, " Unless you want to experience pain like you've never known before. The one they called Malfoy just laughed and said, "You couldn't hurt us Potter and you know it, come on Severus let's go before the mud blood's germs get on us. Sirius lunged for him, but James and Remus held him back until the two boys were out of site. "I can't believe what they called Lily," said Sirius through gritted teeth, "they are going to pay for that."

All three boys immediately went over to Lily and asked her if she was all right. " Of course," she replied, "I'm just a bit frightened because they looked at me in a sick way." "So your not mad that they called you a mud- um, what they called you?" asked Remus. " No," she replied, " I don't even know what it is so I have no reason to be mad." "Oh right, I forgot that you wouldn't know what it is," added James, " A mud blood is a word that some wizards use for non-magical people. It is considered bad and VERY offensive. It's mostly used by wizards who don't like muggles, or non-magical people." "The reason that Lucius and Severus use it is that they don't like muggles one bit." They sat there and let Lily digest what they just told her. After a moment of silence, Lily finally got it and started crying. The three boys went up to comfort her, but Lily only let Remus hold onto her. She cried for fifteen minutes, then looked up at Remus and told him thanks for letting her cry on him. He told her it was no problem and that she could do it anytime she needed to. With Lily over the incident, the four started talking again, and they got onto the subject of James dressing like a girl.

"Why do you do it?" asked Lily. " It was a dare from Sirius," replied James, "he didn't think I would be able to go to Diagon Alley and Kings Cross Station dressed like a Girl without people realizing I was not what I looked like. I told him I could, so I got a dress, a wig, and some makeup, and set out to prove him wrong. It was working fine until I met you and you spoiled it for me." Lily, Sirius, and Remus busted out laughing and Lily said in between laughs, " I'm sorry I ruined it for you, but I doubt you had to pay him much for losing." " I guess if you called fifteen galleons a little bit of money than your right," replied James. " Fifteen GALLEONS?" asked Remus. "Yep," said Sirius, " It was SO good to hear that I had won, because I didn't have fifteen galleons and mum would have killed me if I took it from her." They all had a good laugh at this. Lily looked at her watch and realized that they would be at Hogwarts soon and they still needed to change into their robes. 

She shooed the boys out so she could change, then waited out in the hall for them to get changed. After they were all changed they played exploding snaps until they got to the Hogwarts station. Lily was getting a little bit nervous about school. She wasn't actually nervous ABOUT school, she was nervous about the sorting ceremony. She didn't want to get sorted into a house she didn't want to be in.

They got off the train and were met by a big man named Herman who told them to get into a boat if they were first years. Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus all piled into a boat and the boat started going across the Lake. They soon got their first glimpse of the school they would be spending the next seven years at. " Wow, it is so big and beautiful," said Lily. The others agreed with her and they couldn't wait to be able to go inside it and see how great it really was.

**************************************************************************

Well there was that chapter. I hope you liked it. I know it's kind of boring, but that's how train rides are, long and boring. Please tell me what you think. I'll write more tomorrow.

-Katie


	5. The Sorting Ceremony

Disclaimer- I don't know why we have to do this every chapter, you already know. I only own the things that you know aren't Harry Potter. Everything else is owned by J.K. Rowling.

Okay, before I start I just want to say thank you to all of my reviewers so far in the story. You guys are all helping me stay motivated to write this. Without you I don't think I would write anything. Anyway, enough of that, here's the next chapter.

******************************************************************************************************

When their boat reached the castle, the four new friends jumped out excitingly and went with the other first years to the entrance of the castle. They were met there by a woman with brown hair pulled up into a bun. "I am professor Mcgonagoll, the transfiguration teacher," she told them, "Welcome to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." "Please follow me into the great hall, where the rest of the staff and students are waiting to start the sorting ceremony."

The first years followed Professor Mcgonagoll into the great hall. Lily was looking at the ceiling that looked exactly like a night sky. "It's bewitched to do that, you know," whispered Remus, "pretty wicked, huh?" "Yeah," replied Lily, "It is very wicked." The other students were all sitting at various tables around the great hall. There were four of them, and Lily guessed that each table was for a different house. They got to the front of the hall and Lily noticed that there was a stool with an old hat sitting on it, in the front of the hall. 

The hat sat there for a second, then a seam opened up and it started to sing:

__

I am a sorting hat,

And this is what I do.

You will put me on your head,

And then I will sort you.

There are four houses to be sorted in,

Each one special in its own way,

So sit back and relax,

And listen to what I say.

Gryffindors are brave and loyal,

Daring and honest, too.

Hufflepuffs are just and loyal,

And also very true.

Ravenclaws are very kind,

And also very smart.

Slytherins are cunning folk, 

And good at the Dark Arts.

So put me on, don't be afraid,

And you will do just fine.

I'll sort you right where you belong,

Come on, who's first in line?

The hat finished singing, and everyone in the great hall started clapping and cheering. Professor Mcgonagoll got up and silenced them. She had a long roll of parchment in her hands. She unrolled it and called out the first name. "Abbott, Ian." He went up and sat on the stool, putting the hat on his head. He got sorted into Ravenclaw. After a few names Sirius was called and he stepped up to the stool and put on the hat. After a moment of tense silence the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR." Sirius went and joined the Gryffindor table. 

The list went on and on until finally, "Evans, Lily." After getting a smile of encouragement from her friends, Lily walked up to the stool and put the hat on her head. It slid over her eyes and said, "Ah Ms. Evans, I've been expecting you. You will do well in any of the houses, but there is only one that will suit you. It is the one where your future lays. Yes your future with Mr. Pot… oh I mean, you should be sorted into GRYFFINDOR." It shouted the last word and everyone at her new table cheered loudly. She went and sat down next to Sirius, relieved she hadn't been put into Slytherin, but confused at what the hat was about to tell her. She wanted to know, she figured he was going to say Potter, but she wasn't sure. She was thinking about it when a girl tapped her on the shoulder and asked if she could sit by Lily. Lily said yes and then told her, "I am Lily Evans and that boy over there is Sirius Black." Sirius gave the girl a smile and a wink and then said, " It's nice to meet you, uh," " Oh, Jenna, Jenna Glover," said the girl. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Jenna," said Sirius and Lily at the same time. Lily jinxed Sirius, and told him that he couldn't talk until someone said his name. He groaned and turned back to the sorting.

Remus was sorted into Gryffindor, and he came and sat next to the three other Gryffindors. Lily introduced him to Jenna, then told him about Sirius being jinxed without saying his name. Remus laughed and decided not to say his name, either. James's name was called and he went up to the stool and put on the hat. He sat there for just as long as Lily had before it finally yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR."

He came and sat next to Sirius asking him why he wasn't talking. Sirius looked and Lily, and she told James about jinxing Sirius and that Sirius couldn't talk until someone said his name. James started laughing and vowed he would never say his name.

The sorting ended and the hat and stool were taken out of the room. An old wizard stood up and quieted the hall. Lily guessed that he was probably Professor Dumbledore. He told them some rules they needed to follow, then said, "I am sure you are all hungry, so, dig in." Food suddenly appeared on the golden plates on the tables and the students ate until they were full. When everyone was finished, Professor Dumbledore stood up and said, "First years, please follow your prefects. They will show you were your houses are. You must go with them if you want to know the password into your common room. Goodnight." With that said, the students all filed out of the great hall. There prefect led them to the entrance of their common room. It was a picture of a fat lady in a pink dress. "This is the entrance to the common room," he told them, "the password is "gum drop", you will use this if you want to get in, If you forget it, you will have to wait for someone who knows it to come open it for you." He told the lady the password, and the portrait swung open, revealing a big room with a fireplace and some couches and tables. "This is the Gryffindor common room," he told them, " you can do whatever you like in here, as long as it isn't breaking the rules." He then showed them to their dormitories and told them that they needed to go to bed.

There were five girls in the first year dormitory. They were: Lily, Jenna, a girl with blonde hair, named Allison, another blonde, named Courtney, and a girl with black hair, named Mckel. The girls talked for a few minutes, then decided to go to bed. As Lily was falling asleep, she decided that she loved life at Hogwarts even though it was only the first night. " I can't wait to see what it's really like," she said to herself before going to sleep.

******************************************************************************************

Well there it is. please tell me what you thought of it. It was probably long and boring. Sorry. I'll write more soon.

-Katie 

p.s. This Professor Mcgonagoll is the mom of Professor Mcgonagoll from the Harry Potter books.


	6. Classes

Hey everyone. I am SO sorry that I haven't written for like a month. I have been really busy with school, so I haven't really had any time to write. Sorry. This chapter will be extra long and I will write at least 2 chapters. Please forgive me. I promised myself I would never go longer than a week without writing, but I did. I will do better. Enjoy.

Disclaimer- I own nothing in this story except for the people and things that I made up. Everything else belongs to the great J.K. Rowling. 

**********************************************************************************************************

Lily woke up early the next morning wondering where she was. When she remembered, she jumped out of bed and ran to get ready for her first day at Hogwarts. After she was completely ready she woke up the other girls in her dorm. "Hey," said Jenna, "it's only 6:00, why are you waking us up?" "It's the first day of classes," replied Lily, "we don't want to be late." "Oh alright," said Jenna, "I'm getting up." She got up and helped Lily wake up the rest of the girls, before going to get ready herself. 

After the girls were ready they went to the Great Hall for breakfast. James, Sirius, and Remus were already there, along with a couple of other boys. One of the boys was small and round and the other boy was tall and handsome. The small boy was named Peter and the Tall boy was named Clark. After the two boys were greeted by the girls, Lily introduced the Girls to the boys. Sirius didn't say anything throughout breakfast, so breakfast was quiet. During breakfast they got their schedules. "I wonder what we have first," said Lily. "Looks like we have Transfiguration with Mcgonagoll," replied Remus. "Alright," said Lily, "we better go find it."

They all left the great hall and began looking for the Transfiguration classroom. The girls were walking behind the boys and Mckel whispered to Lily, "Why doesn't Sirius ever talk?" "Is he deaf or something?" Lily silently laughed and said, "No, I jinxed him last night so he can't talk until someone says his name." The girls started laughing silently so the boys wouldn't hear and Lily said, " Don't say his name, okay?" "I want to see how long I can keep this going." The girls all agreed and they went on walking like nothing was wrong.

When they reached the Transfiguration classroom they only had two minutes until class started. They all sat in a group of desks at the back of the room and talked until they heard the bell for class to start. Professor Mcgonagoll got up from her desk and said, "Welcome to your first Transfiguration Lesson, I hope you all find Transfiguration an enjoyable subject." "I will now call role, so when you hear your name, please raise your hand and say here." "Alright, first we have, Allen, Courtney." Courtney raised her hand and said, "here." " Okay, Black, Sir-"

"NO," cried out Lily, "don't say his name, Professor." "Is there a reason, Miss Evans that I can not say Mr. Black's name?" asked Mcgonagoll. Lily went bright red and said, "Yes there is a reason professor, but I guess you can say his name." "Alright then," she replied, "Sirius Black." "YES," called out Sirius, "I'm free. 

In your face Lily, you can't keep me quiet forever." He stood up and did a little victory dance. "Mr. Black," said Mcgonagoll. "Unless you want points that you don't have taken away from your house, I suggest that you sit down and stop this unnecessary yelling." "Oh, sorry Professor," replied Sirius. He sat down and looked at Lily with a look of Triumph on his face. Lily just glared at him and listened to Professor Mcgonagoll.

The rest of the day went uneventfully until dinner. Sirius and Remus came into the Great Hall and started yelling and screaming at each other about a stolen quill. The whole Hall stopped what they were doing to turn and look at the two fighting boys. As the boys were fighting, James slipped something into Snape's goblet, and then came and sat down. He gave Sirius a thumbs up, then started talking to Clark. Sirius pulled a quill out of his pocket and started apologizing to Remus for accusing him of stealing his quill, when it was in his pocket the whole time. With the fight over, the people in the Hall went back to what they were doing before the fight. Sirius and Remus came and sat down with huge grins on their faces. "What was that all about?" asked Lily. "Oh, I thought Remus stole a quill from me," replied Sirius. "No, not THAT, stupid," said Lily, " what did James do with Snape's goblet?" "OH, THAT," said Sirius, "you'll have to wait and see."

Lily and the rest of the Hall didn't have to wait long, to see what James did to Snape's goblet, as soon as he took a drink, he jumped up and started telling the whole hall his secrets. James had put a truth potion in Snape's goblet and now the whole school would know his secrets. He said things like, Lily Evan's is Hot, and I HATE James Potter. Everyone already knew those two, but they didn't know that Snape wore purple polka dotted boxers, or that he liked to take baths with his rubber ducky. The whole hall was laughing and Snape just kept standing there telling his secrets. The Gryffindor table was laughing the hardest and Courtney finally asked James if Snape would ever stop and if he even knew what he was doing. James laughed and told her that he would stop in five minutes and that he didn't know what he was doing because he had added a drop of something in the potion that made him think he was eating dinner as usual. "So, did you make the potion James?" asked Jenna. "No," he replied, "I found it at my house and thought it would be useful for pranks or to get people back." "Well it worked alright," said Sirius laughing. They all continued eating and in five minutes the truth potion had worn off and Snape was clueless on what he had done.

Two days went by with no reports of Snape knowing what James had done to him. The group of friends was walking down the hall, on their way to potions when Snape walked up to James and said, " Watch your back, Potter, I know what you did to me and you are going to regret it." "Right," said James, "what can you do to me?" Snape pointed his wand at James and said, " I would watch what you say, Potter, I know some VERY powerful curses." James laughed and said, "Right, the most powerful curse you know is probably Wingardium Leviosa, oh wait, That's not even a curse, so I guess you don't know ANY curses." The rest of the group laughed at this and Snape glared at them before walking off. As he was walking he said, " Watch your back, Potter, I mean it." "Ooh," said James, "I'm really scared of him." The group had a good laugh before continuing onto potions.

When they got to potions, they found their teacher staring blankly at the back wall. "What's wrong with her?" asked Jenna. "I don't know," said Lily, "I guess we'll find out." Sure enough, as soon as the bell rang to start class their teacher got up and said in a raspy voice, " Good Afternoon class. I am not feeling well, so today I will be assigning you to make a potion. You will Pick a partner, then I will give you instructions. You have all hour to work on this, so get a partner quickly." Sirius and Remus both lunged at Lily and asked if she wanted to be their partner. She laughed and said, "Wow, both of you would make great partners, but I can only pick one." Sirius and Remus started fighting over which one would get to be partners with Lily. Their teacher heard them and said, "It appears that you kids are incapable of picking your own partners, so I will pick them for you." The class sighed and each of them waited to find out who their partner was going to be. "Alright," started the teacher, looking at her role, "I want Remus to work with Courtney, Clark and Jenna, Sirius and Mckel." She went on with this for awhile until she got down to three people left. "Okay, there is an odd number of people," announced the teacher, "so I will have the remaining three students, James, Lily, and Severus, work together." "WHAT?" asked James, Lily, Severus, Sirius, and Remus at the same time. James and Lily did not want to work with Snape and Snape didn't want to work with them. Sirius and Remus were just mad that James got to work with Lily and not them. "There will be no arguments," said the teacher, "now get to work."

Angrily, the three students, got their ingredients and got to work. Snape sat down with a big "humph" and wondered out loud, "Why did I get stuck with stuck-up Potter and his stuck-up mudblood friend?" James heard this and said through gritted teeth, "How many times are we going to have to tell you not to call Lily what you just called her?" He raised a fist at Snape and was about to hit him when Lily said on the verge of crying, "It's okay, I mean it's not everyday that I get a compliment like that, especially from a Slytherin." She said this sarcastically and ran out of the door crying and mumbling that she had to go visit the girls room. James saw her crying and got even angrier, "Snape," he said, "look at what you did to her. You made her cry. I'm going to get you for that." He raised his fist again, then lowered it and said, "After class, I'll get you. I don't want to get 

any extra homework for this class, I already have enough as it is." "James Potter hit me?" mocked Snape. "That'll be the day. You'd better get your pom-poms ready "Jamie- boy" cause your gonna need them if you want anyone to cheer for you." The Slytherins in the class all started laughing and the Gryffindors glared at them. "I would watch what you say Snape, cause I know that you'll probably take a bubble bath with your rubber ducky before you fight with me." This time it was the Gryffindors turn to laugh while the Slytherins glared. 

Class got over and on his way out the door James said, "Don't forget to clean behind your ears Snapey." He laughed and said, "Tonight at Midnight we duel, Snape. Don't forget. We'll meet in the astronomy tower." "I won't forget Potter," spat out Snape, "don't wear anything too fancy, you wouldn't want your momma getting mad at you for dirtying your clothes." The Slytherins laughed then walked off. The Gryffindors were shooting daggers at their retreating backs. "Oh don't worry Snape," said James to his housemates, "I don't think I'll be the one worried about dirtying his clothes." They all shared a good laugh, then went to find Lily. "What have I done?" asked James to himself. "What have I done?"

**************************************************************************

Well there it is guys. I hope it's not too big of a cliffhanger. I was going to make it longer, but I figured I should get it out since it's been so long since I've written. I know I said I would do 2 chapters, but you might have to wait for a couple days, I have no more time today. I hope that chapter wasn't too boring. The next one will be good. Oh, if you're wondering, I will not make the boys just know any curses, right off, like you read in some stories( no offense). I know that they are only first years, so I will only use a few curses that the boys will have learned at home and their first few days they have been at school. Please review. I'm hoping to have at LEAST four reviews before the next chapter. I'll probably post anyway, but I am HOPING to have some reviews from you guys. Thanks all. You're awesome.

-Katie 


	7. The Duel

Hey everyone. I know I said that I would write in a couple days, but this week has been WAY busy, so I haven't had any time to. Spring Break is in a week, so I MIGHT be able to write some, but I don't know. I am getting my wisdom teeth out, so I'll be sick, but if I feel good enough, I will write lots.

Thanks everyone who reviewed. I came home from school the day after I posted more and I had like 5 reviews, I loved it. Anyway, here's the duel between James and Snape.

**********************************************************************************************

The group didn't have to go far to find Lily. Actually they didn't find Lily, she found them. "Hi guys," she said as cheerfully as she could, "I was looking for you." "We were looking for you, too," said Remus, "Are you okay?" "Oh yeah, I'm fine," replied Lily, "Thanks for asking. "You won't be fine when you hear what James is going to be doing tonight," added Sirius. "Oh," said Lily, "and what might that be, James?" "Oh, umm, me and Snape are having a duel tonight because of what he called you," said James hastily. "You're doing WHAT?" asked Lily. "Having a duel." replied James simply. "But, you don't know any curses," said Lily, "You'll get yourself killed, I mean Snape knows a ton of curses that can seriously hurt you." "Oh does he?" asked James, "How do you know this?" "He told me," Lily replied, "I was walking down the hall and he told me to move out of his way. I said I wouldn't and he said I better move unless I wanted to feel the pain of one or many of the curses he knew." "I see," said James, " he probably doesn't know this, but I also know a few curses that my father has taught me, they might not be as powerful, but they can knock him out long enough for me to win." 

"James," started Lily, "I don't think this is such a good idea. If anyone finds out you are going to be in serious trouble by the headmaster or Professor Mcgonagoll."

James laughed and said, "Maybe, but they are never going to find out about this." "Is that so?" asked Lily, "How?" "Oh, it's a little thing called entertainment." said James, "everyone will want to be there to be entertained and if someone who was there told a teacher or the headmaster about the duel, they would get in trouble, too, and no one likes getting in trouble." "So, you are just assuming you won't get in trouble?" asked Lily. "Right," said James, "I believe that if someone were to tell about the duel they would get in trouble unless they told a teacher about it before it happened and no one wants to do that because they will want to watch it." "Okay, whatever you say," said Lily, "But if you get in trouble just know that I warned you."

James laughed and said, "Okay, but it won't happen." Lily just rolled her eyes and went to walk with the girls.

The Gryffindors went to their other classes and dinner, not thinking about the duel until they were back in the common room. The boys decided James should practice some spells before midnight, so they got a rat from their dorm (Sirius said it was Peter's so it would be okay if they used it.) and James practiced until 11:45 when they decided they better get to the astronomy tower.

When they got there, they found Snape talking with some other Slytherins. When he saw them come in he said, " I was wondering if you were going to show up, Potter." "Oh, I wouldn't have missed this for anything," said James. Both James and Snape's friends walked out of the center of the room, so the duel could begin. As Lily walked by James, she said, " Thanks for doing this for me, James. I hope you know that I don't want to be here because we are breaking a rule, but I came to support you as a friend." "Thanks Lily," said James with sincerity, "that means a lot to me." Lily smiled and said, "No problem, James. Good Luck. I hope you win" She walked to where the group was and gave James a thumbs up. 

"If you are done talking to your girlfriend, Potter," said Snape with a sneer, "can we start this thing? I don't have all night." "Oh, we won't need that long," replied James, "How hard can it be to win against you?" "Watch it Potter," replied Snape, " It's going to be harder than you think." They each walked to their respected side of the tower and got ready. Lucius Malfoy came out from the audience and said, "Ready…. Duel." 

James said _Rictusempra _at the same time Snape said _Expelliarmus. _James spell hit Snape just as his wand flew out of his hand over to Snape, who had sunk to the floor from the spell. While Snape was currently out of it James ran and got his wand. He hit Snape with a tickling charm, and said, "What did you say about this being hard Snape?" The tickling charm wore off and Snape raised his wand and put his own tickling charm on James. When the charm wore off James got up and said, "_Tarantallegra."_ Snape legs started jerking out of control, like they were doing a quickstep. Everyone started laughing at what Snape was doing. James decided to Let Snape out of the spell. "_Finite Incantatem," _said James, "I'm glad I know the counter curse." he thought to himself. Both boys raised their wands and said _Petrificus Totalus _at the same time. Both boys fell to the ground, stiff as a board. Both sides of people rushed to the two boys who were on the ground, unable to move. They both lay as stiff as a board. Sirius and Remus picked up James and carried him to the common room, under the invisibility cloak. Snape's friends did the same, but went to the Slytherins common room. 

That was the end of a short, but well fought duel. Both James and Snape had come to the duel hoping to win, but both James and Snape left the duel as equals, neither had won, and neither had lost. 

*****************************************************************************************************

Well there's the chapter on the duel. I know it probably wasn't very intense or anything, but you have to remember that they are only first years so they only know the few spells they've been taught and the spells they already knew from home. I hope that you enjoyed this somewhat. I don't know when I'll be able to write next, but I'll try to do it sometime this week. Please tell me what you think. C ya.

-Katie 


	8. Christmas Break

Hey everyone. I haven't written for like two months, I am SO sorry. It was the end of school and I had a bunch of projects and tests so I hardly had any time to write. Now that it is summer, I can write more (hopefully.) Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer- Okay, here we go again. I own nothing except for what is NOT J.K. Rowlings. Got it?

***************************************************************************************************

Three Months later:

Christmas was two weeks away and Lily was wrapping presents when an owl tapped on her window. She went and let the owl in and got the letter from its leg. The owl went to Harriet's cage and started drinking some water. Lily opened the letter and read,

Dear Lily,

We know you were looking forward to coming home for Christmas, but something's come up and you are going to have to stay at Hogwarts during the break. We can't tell you what has happened so just know that we love you no matter what happens to us. We love you Lily.

Love-

Mum and Dad

P.S. don't worry about Petunia, she is at your aunt Jane's house.

Lily put down the letter and started crying. She was looking forward to going home for Christmas and now she couldn't because something happened and she didn't know what. She wished she could find out what was going on with her parents. She grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote back to her parents. This is what she said,

Mum and Dad-

I was looking forward to coming home, but I think I will be okay staying at Hogwarts during the break. I wish I knew what was wrong though. I hope you will be okay and I hope you will be able to get through your problem safely. I love you tons. I'll send your presents soon.

Love-

Lily

Lily put the letter in an envelope and tied it back onto the owls leg. The owl flew out the window and Lily closed it after the owl left. She was still crying slightly when someone knocked on her door. "Who is it," she called. "It's James," was the reply, "Are you coming to dinner?" " No, I'm not hungry," replied Lily. "Then can I come in?" asked James. "You're not allowed in here James, it's against the school rules." "Who cares about rules," said James, "I'm coming in." Lily sniffled and said, "Alright, come in."

James walked in the room and noticed Lily's face. "Have you been crying?" he asked her. Lily sniffled again and said, "No." "Yes you have," said James, "What's wrong?" Lily pointed to the letter laying on her bed and James picked it up and read it. " Oh, I see," said James. "You really were looking forward to going home weren't you?" Lily nodded and said, " I wish I knew what was wrong." She started crying again and James grabbed her into a hug. "It'll be okay Lily," he said in her ear, " Nothing is going to happen." "I wish I could believe that James," said Lily, "but I don't know if I can." She clung onto James and cried on his shoulder. James held onto her even tighter. Neither one knew how long they sat like that, but they were broken apart by the sounds of people coming up the dormitory stairs. James told Lily he needed to get to his dormitory before the boys got back. Lily thanked him for what he did and he told her that it was no problem. He went to the door and slowly opened it looking into the hallway before disappearing into the crowds of people going to their dorms. Lily watched as the door slowly closed behind James and she looked at it longingly, hoping he would come back, but he didn't. Lily realized how tired she felt, so she closed the curtain around her bed and went to sleep.

******************************************************

The next day, Lily felt much better and was actually kind of excited about staying at Hogwarts during the break. It would give her a chance to catch up on her studying. She went to breakfast in a cheerful mood. When she got there, James was already there. He asked her how she was doing and she replied that she was much better. He said that he was glad that she felt better. 

A few minutes later the girls walked into the Great Hall. They sat down and looked at Lily with concerned faces. " Hey Lily," said Jenna, "are you okay?" "Yeah," added Mckel, "We didn't see you at dinner yesterday and when we got back to the dorm you were already asleep." "I'm fine you guys," replied Lily with a smile, "I just got a letter from my parents that said I couldn't come home for Christmas. I was bummed out and decided not to go to dinner, then I got tired and went to bed." She left out the part with James thinking that she didn't need to tell them that. " So you're sure your fine?" asked Jenna. "Yes, I am" said Lily. "Okay, that's good." replied Jenna and she started eating.

Soon, the mail started coming and Lily searched for the owl that had delivered her letter yesterday, when she didn't see it, she hoped that her parents had gotten it and just hadn't replied yet. James saw her looking around at the owls and mouthed to her, " It's okay, don't worry about it." She smiled at him and continued eating. An owl came and dropped a letter next to James. He picked it up and began reading. When he got done he said, "That was from my parents, they said they had an emergency business meeting in Albania and I have to stay here for the break." Everyone told him how sorry they were and he told them it was fine. "I'll have Lily here to keep me company during the break." he said, " so don't worry about me." Sirius and Remus glanced at each other before saying, "We could stay here, too." "Oh, I'm sure we'll be fine without you boys. Right Lily?" asked James. "Right," replied Lily, "Besides don't you two want to go home for Christmas?" "Yes," replied the two boys, "but we don't want anything to happen to you while we are gone." Lily laughed and replied, "You guys are so kind, but you don't need to be worrying about me, go have fun at home." "Oh fine, but be careful," replied Sirius. "I will," said Lily, " don't worry. Besides I'll have James here to protect me." The two boys glared at James before they continued eating their breakfast.

******************************************************Two days later, Lily and James were saying goodbye to all their friends. They were in the entrance hall waiting for the carriages that would take them to the train station. "Have fun at home everyone," said Lily before hugging everybody, "see you all next year." It took awhile for people to get what she said, but when they did they started laughing. " That's right," said Remus, "We won't be seeing each other until the new year." "Hey guys," said James, "you're carriages are here." They exchanged Happy Christmases with each other and also Happy New Years before going out to the carriages. Lily and James walked outside and waved to them until they couldn't see their carriages anymore. Then they went inside to go get some hot chocolate from the Great Hall to warm themselves up. 

******************************************************

The first two days of the break were consumed with studying on Lily's part and wandering around Hogwarts on James'. 

On the third day, Lily was studying in the common room when James came up to her and said, "Stop studying Lily, It's the break." "I don't care," replied Lily, "I need to study." "No you don't," replied James, "you're top of every class." "Not Transfiguration," she replied, "That's you." "So, you're still second in that class," replied James, "Come on Lily, you need a break." " Oh fine," replied Lily, "I guess you're right, I do need a break, I am getting sick of studying." "That's the spirit Lils," said James smiling at her. Lily smiled back at James and said, "So it's Lils now, huh?" "Yep," replied James, "that's my new special nickname for you. No one else can use it because it's mine." Lily laughed and said, "Okay, but that means I have to come up with a special nickname for you." She thought for a second before saying, "Jamsie?" "Nope, that's Siri's Special nickname for me," said James. " Siri?" asked Lily, "Is that Sirius's special nickname?" "Yes it is," replied James, "Don't you like it?" "I love it." said Lily with a smile, "now be quiet while I think of a nickname for you." James sat down next to her and immediately got quiet. About a minute later Lily looked at him with a smile and said, "How about Jams.?" 

******************************************************

For the next two days Lily and James just stayed in the common room playing exploding snaps and Wizards Chess. 

On Christmas Eve it began snowing and the two friends decided to go outside for the day. They decided to make a snowman. When they got done Lily said, "He looks lonely, I think he needs a friend." "I agree with you Lils," replied James. They made another snowman and decided that they both needed some accessories. James pulled off his glasses and put them on one snowman and Lily pulled off her scarf and put it on the other snowman. "Perfect," said James, "now they just need names." "Okay," said Lily, " lets think of some." "Bob and Cindy?" asked James. Lily laughed and said, "No way. We need better names."

" How about James and Lily?" asked James. Lily smiled at him and said, "Perfect." James smiled back and said, " I know." He took her hand and walked her back a few feet before letting go. He pulled out his wand and muttered a spell. Both snowman instantly looked liked James and Lily. James had his glasses back and the Snowman James was wearing another pair. Lily looked and James and asked, "How did you do that?" "it's a spell my dad taught me," replied James, " you just say the spell and then someones name and the snowman will look like that person." "That is so cool," said Lily. She took his hand and said, "Can you write something for me in the snow?" "Sure," said James, "What do you want me to write?" "Lily and James, Friends forever," said Lily. "Okay," said James. He took out his wand and lit it (Lumos) then he melted the words in the snow. Lily hugged him before saying, "It's perfect Jams, thank you." "No problem Lils," replied James, "Now how about a walk around the lake to warm up?" " I'd love that," said Lily holding out her hand for James. 

************************************************************************************

That's the chapter. I am going to write another one today, so I should have it up sometime this afternoon, I have to go to church right now. Please review.

-Katie


	9. Presents

Okay, here is the second chapter I promised you. It might not be very long because I don't have a lot of time.

WHITE IVY- I hope the last chapter didn't make it seem like anyone was pining after somebody else. You said you didn't want anyone to be, but if it seems like anyone is please tell me and I will try to fix it, but I might not be able to be if it already exists in the story. Did that make sense?

Disclaimer- I own nothing except for the things that are not owned by J.K. Rowling. 

****************************************************************************

Lily and James came back from their walk soaking wet. They had gotten into a snowball fight with each other and soon had other students joining them. They went to the common room and sat in front of the fireplace, warming themselves up. They sat in the common room until it was time for dinner. They had a wonderful meal and went back to the common full and tired. They said their goodnights and went to bed.

The next morning Lily woke up to the sound of James yelling, "WAKE UP EVERYBODY, IT IS CHRISTMAS." Lily put on her slippers and walked down to the common room. James looked up at her and said, "Happy Christmas Lils." "Happy Christmas Jams," replied Lily. "Come open your presents Lils," said James, "it's going to take you a LONG time. I think you have some admirers." Lily looked at her pile and gasped. It WAS going to take her a long time. Her pile of presents was at least six feet wide and at least four feet tall. She looked at James pile and said, "Yours is big, too." "Yeah it is," said James, "But most of them are from my parents, I don't have as many admirers as you do. Lily laughed and began opening her presents. They each had an assortment of different things, but many things they got from admirers were the same. Lily got an assortment of clothing from her parents, her favorite being an emerald green formal dress. Lily wondered why she would get something like that when she was only eleven years old. There was a note attached to it that said, 

We got a letter saying you needed one of these for something that will be announced after Christmas break. 

Love- Mum and Dad.

Lily also got some books and new quills and ink from her parents. They gave her a variety of ink colors so she could have different choices. She got a book on Charms from Jenna and an assortment of candies and books from the other girls. Remus gave her a very pretty, expensive looking, bracelet. It would match perfectly with the dress her parents gave her. Sirius gave her a Necklace that matched the bracelet. Both boys gave her a note. Each note said the same thing, 

You'll always be the Flower for me.

"hmm, they both think alike don't they?" Lily thought to herself, laughing silently.

From Clark, Lily got some Lotion and Perfume. She got many boxes of chocolates from admirers and lots of Jewelry also. They obviously wanted to impress her, because some of the Jewelry looked VERY expensive. After about two and a half hours of opening up gifts Lily finally got to the very last one. It was from James. It had a note attached to it that said, 

Lily-

I got this present for you a long time ago, but I just had it fixed last night so you will always remember what we said yesterday. I hope you like it. 

-James

Lily slowly unwrapped the gift wondering what it could be. The gift was in a box. She opened the box and pulled out a beautiful necklace. It was an Emerald colored Lily. It had a diamond in the middle of the Lily and it was on a silver chain. She turned over the necklace to find the words, Lily and James: Friends Forever engraved into the back of it. "James," gasped Lily, "This is beautiful. Thank you." "You're Welcome Lily, I thought it would go with your eyes." "Yes it will," said Lily, "Will you put it in for me?" "Sure." said James. Lily lifted up her hair and James put on the necklace. It looked beautiful on Lily. "I'm never going to take this off James," said Lily, "I'm always going to wear it to remind me of our friendship." "That means so much to me Lily. Thank you," said James. "You are very welcome," replied Lily.

*******************************************

The rest of the day was fun for both Lily and James. They stuffed themselves with candy, planned some pranks that they could do on the Slytherins after the break was over, and went exploring in parts of the school they had never been in before.

The Christmas Feast that night was wonderful. They had a variety of meats, potatoes, rolls, vegetables, and salads. For desert they had cake, pudding, cookies, ice cream, and many other wonderful things. 

When James and Lily got back to the common room they both sat on a couch near the fire to talk for awhile before they went to bed. They talked about how wonderful the feast was and what they were going to do for the rest of the break. The fire began dying down and Lily started to shiver. James noticed this and he pulled his cloak around her so she could feel some of his body warmth. "Better?" he asked her. "Much," replied Lily sleepily, "Thanks Jams." "You're welcome Lils," replied James just as she fell asleep, cuddled up next to him. Not knowing what to do, James settled onto the couch with Lily cuddled up by him. He tried to stay awake, so he could take Lily back to her dorm if she woke up, but he couldn't do it and he was soon asleep, too, forgetting all about the beautiful girl who was cuddled next to him sleeping.

**************************************************************************

Well there was that chapter. Sorry it was short. Like I told you, I didn't have a lot of time to write it. The next one will be longer. 

-Katie


	10. Happenings

Hey everyone. I am so sorry about the lateness of this update. I have been gone and when I tried to update from a computer where I was staying, it wouldn't work. I got home and our internet was down, so I couldn't put it on. Anyway, it's back up , so I can write now. I am going to try to write the rest of this story to match the book, but I don't want to have to look up every little thing to see if it's right, so I am just going to go off what I remember. I know that Lily and James hate each other, but I'm still trying to decide if I should have them, since they are already friends. I could change it, but I have had people tell me that they don't want a love/hate story so I don't know. If you have a preference please tell me. Okay, enough jabber, here's more story. 

Disclaimer- I own anything you don't recognize from Harry Potter.

**********************************************************************************************

A month later

The group was sitting in the great hall waiting for dinner to start when Dumbledore got up and said, "Before we start dinner, I have some news for you. As you all know, Valentine's day is in three weeks and we traditionally hold a Valentines Ball for third years and up." 

The whole hall was filled with the sounds of excited chatter. 

Dumbledore held up a hand and the hall grew silent. 

He continued talking, "This year we have decided to let the first and second years come to the ball also. Since this is a Valentines Ball, we ask that you try and bring a date, but if you for some reason cannot find one you may come alone. Now, enough of this, lets eat."

The hall was immediately filled with students talking about the ball.

"This is so exciting," said Lily, "now I know what the dress is for that mum and dad sent me at Christmas."

"I hope that someone will ask me," said Jenna, "It would be so embarrassing to go alone."

"Yeah it would be," said Sirius, "But just think of all the people you could dance with if you didn't have a date bugging you all the time."

"True," replied James, "but if your date was someone you really liked you wouldn't want to leave them, right?" 

As James said this he looked at Lily then back at Sirius.

"I guess you're right Jamsie." replied Sirius. "That reminds me that I have something to do." 

He looked over at Lily and asked if he could ask her something. 

She laughed and said sure. 

Remus and James immediately knew what Sirius was going to ask her so they were going to try and beat Sirius to the question

Just as Sirius was about to ask, James and Remus were too, so at the same time they all asked, " Lily will you go to the Ball with me?" 

Lily surprised said, "Wow, all three of you want to go with me?"

"Yep," they all replied at the same time.

"Well, I don't know who to choose since you all asked at the same time," said Lily.

"Just pick the one you would rather go with," said Jenna, "Then you can save a dance or two for the other two."

Lily, thinking this was a good idea, looked the boys over trying to decide who to choose. 

James was looking at her with puppy dog eyes. "He's cute when he does that," Lily thought to herself, "but I don't think I want to go with him."

Sirius was on one knee graveling at her feet. "Pathetic," she said to herself , "there's no way I want to go with someone who wants to kiss my feet."

Remus was just sitting there looking at her and eating his pudding. "Hmm," she thought, "no dog eyes or graveling, I think I have my answer."

"Okay guys I have my answer, are you ready?" she asked them.

"Yes," replied James, Sirius, and Remus.

"Well I have come to a decision, and I have decided that the person I want to go with is Remus," she answered.

Remus smiled at Lily while Sirius glared at Remus. James just looked down, hurt in his eyes. 

"Wait a minute," James thought to himself, "why should I care who Lily goes with. It's her decision. Sure she's cute and I'd like to go with her, but I can find another person to go with."

Sirius on the other hand was not thinking like James. "I can't believe she picked Remus over me," he thought, "is there something wrong with me? I hate Remus right now. I just want to hurt him, oooh, he just makes me mad."

Remus was thinking about how happy he was that Lily had picked him. "I wonder why though," he said to himself, "oh well, she picked me, I don't care. I just hope James and Sirius aren't mad at me."

~~~~~~~~ After dinner in the Boys Dorm~~~~~~~~~

"How DARE you steal Lily from me Jerk," yelled Sirius at Remus. 

"STEAL Lily from you?" asked Remus, "she wasn't yours in the first place so I couldn't have stolen her from you."

"True," Sirius yelled back, "but I like her, so in my eyes you stole her from me."

"Okay if you insist, then I stole her from you. Happy?" yelled Remus

"No, Remus, I am not happy." yelled Sirius, "You know what? I don't care what you do with Lily, she's yours now, I never want to talk to you or Lily again, so go find your precious LILY FLOWER and STAY OUT OF MY LIFE." 

Sirius gave Remus one final harsh glare before going into the bathroom and slamming the door shut behind him. 

For Remus, the closed door symbolized the newly closed friendship and that scared him. 

He didn't know if he would ever get Sirius to open that door for him again. 

****************************************************************************************************

Well, I know it's not very long, but I have no time right now. I figured I should put it up before you all kill me. ~~~~/----à (that's a knife.) LOL. Anyway, I think I'll be able to write some tomorrow. I'll try to make it longer. C ya. Also Thanks for reviewing, I appreciate it. (hint hint)

-Katie


	11. Feelings

Hey everyone. Sorry it has been so long. I have been really busy. I am going to try to write a lot this week to make up for it. I have bad news. On August 9-17 I'll be on my Family Vacation so I won't be able to write anything until after I'm back.  
  
Disclaimer - Anything you don't recognize is mine. The rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Remus walked down to the common room, searching for Lily to tell her the news. He found her sitting on a couch talking to James. From the way they were talking, it sounded like he was not mad at Lily or him. He heard Lily tell James she needed to go get something, so he took the opportunity to talk to James.  
  
He walked over and asked James, "You're not mad are you?" James replied, "no, why would I be? It's just a dance and there will be plenty more dances for me to ask Lily."  
  
" Good," replied Remus, "because Sirius was really mad and he just got through telling me that he never wanted to talk to me or Lily ever again."  
  
James looked at him with wide eyes and said, "You're kidding right?" "No I am not," said Remus. "I can't believe he would do that because Lily didn't pick him," said James, "Like I told you, it's just a dance. Nothing to ruin a friendship over."  
  
"Well as Sirius told me, and I quote, " How DARE you steal Lily from me. He then basically told me that Lily was mine now and he wanted me and Lily to stay out of his life."  
  
"I can't believe he said that to you," said James, " what a jerk. I am going to try and talk to him. Where is he?" "He was in the bathroom last I knew," said Remus, "You don't have to do this James." "I know," replied James, "but I want to." "Well thanks then," said Remus. "No problem," replied James walking away from Remus.  
  
James was walking up to the boy's dormitory just as Lily was coming down from the girl's dormitory. They said hello then went their separate ways.  
  
When Lily got to Remus, she asked, "What was wrong with James? He looked REALLY mad." "Um, you better sit down Lily," said Remus, "I have to tell you something."  
  
Lily sat down then asked Remus what he had to tell her. "I don't know how to say this Lily, but after dinner me and Sirius had a fight in our dorm." "Okay, " said Lily, "but what did it have to do about me?"  
  
"The WHOLE fight was about you Lily," said Remus. "WHAT!?" exclaimed Lily. " Yeah, it was about you," said Remus, " and Sirius is no longer friends with me or you." Lily looked at Remus with a shocked expression and said, "What do you mean no longer friends with us?"  
  
"Well, to put it bluntly," said Remus, " He basically told me that since you picked me for the dance and not him, he could no longer be friends with either of us."  
  
When Remus looked at Lily he noticed that she was getting tears in her eyes. He put his arm around her to comfort her and said, "I'm sorry Lily." Lily looked up at Remus and said, "You shouldn't be sorry Remus, it wasn't your fault."  
  
"Maybe you should go tell Sirius you'll go with him instead of me," said Remus quietly. "WHAT!" said Lily, "why would I do that?" "So you can still be friends with him," said Remus. "No, Remus," said Lily, "I am going with you. That JERK had NO right to do what he did. I'm glad he doesn't want be my friend anymore because I sure don't want to be his." That said, Lily stormed off to the dorms leaving Remus staring at her in unbelief.  
  
As Lily was storming up the stairs she saw James coming out of his dorm. She stormed up to him and said, " You put him up to this didn't you?" " What are you talking about Lily?" said James. " You know dang well what I am talking about JAMES," replied Lily raising her voice, "you put Sirius up to what he did to me and Remus." "Lily, I didn't," said James pleading with her.  
  
"Save it, Potter," said Lily, "I don't want to hear your crap." "But Lily, I didn't." "Shut up Potter," yelled Lily, " as far as I'm concerned we are no longer friends." Lily walked off leaving a dumbstruck James staring after her.  
  
~*~ Five Minutes later in the Girls dorm~*~  
  
Lily sat on her bed crying. She was looking at her scrapbook that had all of the pictures of her and her friends. "Well, former friends," she thought to herself. Most of the pictures were of her, James, Remus, and Sirius. A few had all of her friends, but not very many. She was listening to music on the radio in her dorm (a/n: I know they don't have radios in their dorms, but in my story they do) while she was sitting there a song came on that described this moment perfectly. It was "Seasons" by Good Charlotte (a/n: I know this song was not written then, but pretend that it was. Also pretend that this song is talking about friendship and friend love not love love. If you have this song I would suggest listening to it as you read this.)  
  
While she listened to it she thought of every moment with her friends. She thought of Christmas Break when James held her and told her that everything would be all right. She thought of the day she met the boys in Diagon Alley. She thought of James dressed like a girl and couldn't help but laugh. Then she thought of what happened tonight and started crying all over again. Realizing that they would never have any more of those moments.  
  
Lily started getting sleepy and her last thought before she drifted off to sleep was, " I wish James and Sirius didn't exist. I hate them. How can they bring me so many tears, yet the only thing I can thing about is all the good times we had. I wish we could have those good times back." Just as she fell asleep, the song ended.  
  
Well, I know that chapter wasn't too long, but I thought that was a good place to end the chapter. I have written the lyrics to "Seasons" for you so you can read them if you want. I was listening to music as I wrote this chapter and this song came on as I got to the last part so I decided to add it in somehow. I thought it described how Lily was feeling perfectly. Well I am going to start the next chapter now. Hopefully I will get it written today, but if I don't I will definitely have it tomorrow. Bye.  
  
"Seasons": Good Charlotte  
  
Summer air reminds me of  
  
All the feelings of your love  
And what it was like  
When we were together, oh  
  
Walking all along a beach  
You were never far from reach  
And you helped me  
Through stormy weather, oh  
  
Chorus: And I want to fall in love tonight  
And I remember when you said,  
"Everything is gonna be all right."  
  
Layin' in the Summer Grass  
You told me not to talk so fast  
As I told you  
How I feel  
  
You make me feel right at home  
You told me I was not alone  
And you knew  
Just how I feel  
  
I know we talked about it  
I just can't get around it  
I just want one more night with you  
  
Chorus: I want to fall in love tonight  
And I remember when you said,  
" Everything is gonna be all right"  
  
October Air reminds me of  
All the seasons of your love  
And what it was like  
When we were together  
  
Summer fun is everywhere  
And though it seems I just don't care  
Cause now  
You've gone away  
  
Chorus: I want to fall in love tonight  
And I remember when you said,  
"Everything is gonna be all right" (all right)  
  
I ( I want to fall in love)  
I (I want to fall in love.tonight)  
oh 


	12. The Start of a War

Hey guys. I was sad that I didn't get any reviews yesterday. I usually get some the day I write more. Oh well, I forgive you. I will still write this new chapter. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing that is J.K. Rowlings. I only own things you don't recognize.  
  
~!@#$%^'[]\|}{:"?  
  
James sat in the common room, thinking off all that had happened that day. His best friend had lost two friends because of his temper, and now James had lost one of his best friends for doing something he didn't do. He couldn't help but shed a few tears when he thought of Lily. She had been one of the greatest friends he had ever had, and now she hated him for reasons he didn't understand.  
  
"I should get her back somehow for what she did to me," thought James to himself, "maybe I'll change her hair pink. Nah, I like her hair. Wait. did I just say that I liked Lily's HAIR? Weird."  
  
He sat there for a few minutes until he came up with the perfect thing to do to Lily. "I got it," thought James, "I can't wait to see what her reaction is. He went to the girl's dorm and quickly did what he went to do, then went to his own dorm and went to bed.  
  
~`*~`The next morning in the Girls Dorm~`*~`  
  
Lily woke up feeling horrible. Her eyes were sore from all the crying she had done the night before and she had a pounding headache. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom, grabbing a towel and some clothes on her way. She had a shower and got dressed, then went down to the common room to wait for Jenna, Allison, Courtney, and Mckel. She had gotten to know the girls quite well, even though she didn't hang out with them as much as she did the boys. "Well, that's going to change," she thought to herself as she sat down on a chair.  
  
Fifteen minutes later she saw the girls come down the stairs. Lily said good morning to them and got up and started walking to the portrait hole. "Umm, Lily?" asked Courtney. "Yeah?" replied Lily. "You have something on your back," said Courtney. Lily went to a mirror and looked at her back. "I don't see anything," said Lily, "I think you are just seeing things Court." "Maybe," replied the girl.  
  
They all walked out of the common room not saying anything about what was on Lily's back. When they got to the Great Hall, Lily noticed that everyone had started laughing. She was about to ask what was wrong when Snape came over and said, "You think I'm hot, huh, Evans?" "What?" replied Lily, horror on her face, "I do NOT think you're hot Snape, where did you get that from?" "Well, Evans, it says right here on the back of your robes, I think Severus Snape is HOT." "What are you talking about, Snape?" asked Lily looking at her back, "there is nothing on the back of my robes!" "Oh there is, Evans," said Snape, "I just don't think you want to admit it." He walked back to his table with a sly grin on his face.  
  
Lily turned to look at her friends and asked if her robes really did have writing on the back of them. They all looked at her and nodded. "Who would do this to you Lily?" asked Allison. "Yeah," added Jenna, "everybody likes you." "Not everybody," replied Lily sadly, "I think I know who did this, I'll be back."  
  
She marched over to where Sirius was eating and said, "Why did you do this to me?" "Do what to you, Lily?" asked Sirius. "This," replied Lily hotly showing him her back. "I didn't do that Lily," replied Sirius, "why would I do that to you when I was going to apologize?" "Apologize?" asked Lily angrily, "For what? Dumping one of your best friends? Ruining our friendship? What?"  
  
"Well, actually," replied Sirius, "It was all of those. I did a lot of thinking and I realized that I was a real jerk for doing what I did." "Yeah," replied Lily, "you were." "Stop it Lily," said Sirius, "let me talk. I realized that you and Remus are two of my best friends and I don't know what I was thinking when I ruined our friendship. Can you please forgive me? I won't care if you don't, I probably deserve it, but can you at least think about it?"  
  
"What is there to think about, Sirius? Asked Lily, "You apologized and it sounded genuine, so I don't need to think about it. I forgive you, Sirius." "You do?" asked Sirius happily, "Really?" "Yes, really," replied Lily. "But if you EVER do anything like that AGAIN, I will NOT forgive you, got it?" "Yes, Lily, I got it. Oh, and do you want to know who did that to you?" asked Sirius. I think I know it did it," replied Lily getting an evil look in her eyes, " and he is going to pay."  
  
"POTTER," she screamed, "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU."  
  
That was the start of a war between a boy and a girl. Two friends, split apart by something stupid, becoming enemies, and eventually forgetting why they were fighting in the first place.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
Okay, I know that chapter was very short, but I can't think today, I have major writers block. I was surprised I wrote as much as I did. I hope you liked that chapter. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone, having Sirius apologize so soon after the fight. I was going to have Lily hate him for as longs as she hates James, but decided I couldn't do that because she only hates James in the HP books. If anyone really wants her to hate Sirius to, I can make it so she does. I am thinking about skipping ahead to fifth year and going from there. What do you guys think? It would take me a long time to do all the years, and I can't be writing this story forever, but if you really want me to do all the years, I can. Okay, enough blabbing, I am going to go and try and think of ideas for the next chapter. C ya. Thanks for the reviews everyone. 


	13. Important

I still have no reviews. It's depressing. I was hoping to write the next chapter, but if nobody will review, I can't. I need to know if you guys want me to continue going through all the years or skip to fifth year, to save time. I hope that someone will read this and review. I really need to know, so please tell me your opinion on the matter. Thank you. You guys are all great. -Katie 


	14. The Ball

Hello everyone. I am so sorry about the wait for this chapter. I have been really busy with school and other stuff. I'm hoping that this chapter will be long, but I don't know. I kind of have no ideas for this chapter, so I am just going to write it and hope you guys like whatever I write. I'm going to write a little note to all my reviewers, so you might have to scroll down a while to get to the story.

Disclaimer- I own nothing in this story except for the things you don't recognize from the Harry Potter books.

~Special Thanks goes to my reviewers~

Jenngurlie15- Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like it.

Lstar- I'm happy that James is funny. You need to update your story.

Deedsla the Insane Monkey- I'll work on the spelling and grammar for you.

HermioneG15- Okay, I will continue through all the years, since you were the only person who told me what you wanted.

Hells Angel- I'm glad that you like the story. I am also happy that you like all the things you told me I had in my story.

Black Cherry Lipz- I'm glad you love it

Purpleelefentsandpinkhippos- Here's your update. I hope you like it.

LilyPrincess- Thanks for reading this. I liked your new chapter of is it Really you?

kt- doesn't worry, I'm writing.

kat - thanks for your compliments. I'm sorry I wasn't faster on my update.

The Evil Turtle- you were my first reviewer, what more can I say.  I totally agree with you on only having time to read, then you have to get off.

Belandra- I'm glad you like it. Next time I do a duel or something I'll write in more detail. I will explain Petunia's change of heart in this chapter.

Lumosgirl03- I wish I didn't have to make Lily and James hate each other, but if I want to go along with the books I have to. 

White Ivy-  I'm glad you like it. I know you told me not to make it a love/hate story, but that's what it's going to be( for now at least). I know you don't like them, but I am trying to go along with the books, and they say that Lily doesn't like James.

Bic Papermate- Glad you like it.

Sirius-is-sexy1-  I agree with you about not liking stories with Peter. I am going to put him in here as little as possible.

Godric's Angel- Glad you think it's a good story.

 A/N: Okay, sorry about that.  I hope I got everyone. Here's the chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          The day of the Valentine's Ball finally arrived and when Lily got down to the common room, everyone was chattering excitedly about it. She looked around for her friends, but couldn't find them. She did find someone else though. James. 

          " I wonder why he isn't at breakfast," she thought to herself, "he looks kind of lonely sitting there, maybe I should go talk to him." " Stop," she told herself, "did I just think  to myself that I should go talk to James? I can't believe that I thought that, I hate him."

          James caught Lily staring at him and said, " Have you changed your mind, Evans?  Did you decide that you are going to be my friend again?"

          Lily looked at him and said, "Why would you ask that, Potter?" As she was saying that, Lily pulled out her wand, pointed it at James, and muttered a spell before saying,  "No, I haven't decided to be your friend again.  I was just looking at that horrible wart that seemed to have sprouted and is now growing on your nose ."

          James, looking terrified, ran up to his dorm to look in a mirror. Lily was walking out of the room, when she heard James yell, " EVANS you are going to pay for this." Lily just smiled and walked out of the common room to the Great Hall for breakfast.

          When she got there she found all of her friends were already eating.

"What took you so long Lily?" asked Jenna, "We waited for you, but Sirius here was getting very cranky so we figured we better get some food in him." 

          "Hey," said Sirius, "You didn't all have to come with me." 

          "No we didn't," say Remus, "but we knew that  if we let you come alone the food would be gone by time we got here." Everyone laughed at this then looked at Lily to see why she was late.

          "I had a little business to take care of," she said to them. 

          "What  kind of business?" asked Sirius, " Was it something I would have liked?"

          "Maybe," replied Lily. "I was helping a toad who had a little wart problem."

          "I would have liked that?" said Sirius.

"Oh yeah," said Lily, "you would have loved it."

          "Are you being serious Lily, did you really help a toad?" asked Courtney

          "Hey," said Sirius, "Lily can't be serious because I am."

          They all laughed a  little before Lily said, "That joke is getting old Sirius, and to answer your question Courtney I was helping a toad and he's just walking in here if you want to see him."

          They all turned to see who or what Lily was talking about and everyone, but Sirius burst out laughing. He looked confused and said, "its just James, what's so funny about him?"

          "Look at his nose," said Remus, "He's got a big wart on it."

          Sirius looked at James' nose then burst out laughing. "Did you do that Lily?" he asked

"Yep I did," she replied.

"But how?" asked Sirius, "You've never learned that spell and you've only known you were a witch since August."

"It was simple really," replied Lily, "I looked  it up in a thing called a book, do you know what books are Sirius?"

          "Are they those square things that I should be using in class and to do homework with?" asked Sirius

"Yes they are," said Lily, "very good Sirius, I'm glad you know what a book is, now you just need to learn how to use them."

Everyone started laughing and didn't stop until they heard a voice say, " I know my nose is funny looking but is it so funny that you guys can't stop laughing?"

          Everyone looked up to see James standing there glaring at all of him or her.

"No we weren't laughing at you, Jamie," said Sirius, " We were laughing at a joke Lily was making about me and books, and you should hear it."

          "Hear something that Evans told you?" responded James, "I think not."

"Well," said James, walking away, "since you are all so thrilled with Evans here, I guess I'll leave."

          "You do that Potter," said Lily to his retreating back, " They don't want you here anyway. Besides shouldn't you be looking for a counter curse so you can get that hideous wart off your face?"

James just looked back at Lily and glared before turning around and walking out of the great hall. The rest of their friends stared at each other unsure of what to do. They decided to just sit there and do nothing.

          Lily looked at them and said, "Wasn't that funny?"

"Lily," said Remus, "we know you don't like James right now, but that doesn't mean we can't still like him, so to us that wasn't funny. Sure, at first when we saw him, it was, but you shouldn't be doing stuff like that to him just because you hate him."

          "You're right Remus," said Lily, "I won't hex or curse him anymore, but that won't stop me from hating him, so don't expect a change in that."

          "Oh don't worry Lily," said Remus sarcastically, "I would NEVER want you to stop hating James, just hexing him."

          "Okay," replied Lily, "that's good, because I won't ever stop hating him."

          A few minutes later, the owls started coming in with the mail. Lily's owl dropped a package next to her before stopping to get a drink from Lily's goblet. Lily opened her package to find a bunch of candy and some cookies from her mum and dad. There was also a letter from her sister. This is what it said,

 Dearest Sister (NOT)-

I just thought I would tell you that you are a freak. You, all your friends, and that freak school you go to. At first I thought it was cool, but now it's not. All mum and dad ever talk about is "their precious Lily" and how proud they are that there is a witch in the family. Well I am not proud. Now that you are a witch they don't even care about me, and that makes me mad. I wish you were never born Lily. Life would be so much better. I hope you stay at that freak school with your freak friends forever, because I hate you. Oh and Happy Valentine's Day, I hope you choke on the candy that Mum and Dad sent you.

-Petunia

     When Lily got finished reading Petunia's letter, she was having mixed emotions she wanted to cry, but she wanted to laugh at the same time, but she kept her emotions inside and did neither one of them.

          Dumbledore stood up once all the owls had left and said, "Happy Valentine's Day students. We have a few announcements for you. First, you will only go to your lessons that are before lunch, so you can get ready for the ball tonight." Everyone started talking about how nice that was going to be, but Dumbledore held up a hand and the talking instantly stopped. "Second," he continued, "through out the day,  most of you will be receiving little "messages" from friends and admirers, so do not be alarmed if you get one. These will not be your usual written messages,  they will be… well I won't say now, you'll have to find out, so everyone can go to class now."

          A few minutes later as the group was walking to History of Magic, Eric Wood, one of the Gryffindor Prefects, stopped Lily. He handed her a HUGE bag filled with howler-type envelopes, only they were pink, not red. " What are these?" Lily asked  Eric. "Oh," said Eric, "those are your Valentine Messages, I would suggest you start opening them now, so you don't have to haul that huge thing all day." "Okay," said Lily, "thanks."

          Eric walked off and Lily opened up the bag. "Open one," everyone said at the same time. " Alright," said Lily, pulling one of the pink envelopes out of the bag, "here goes."

          She opened up the envelope and a voice started singing:

Roses are red

Violets are Blue

Lily you're special

Can I go out with you?

 After it was done singing, the envelope burst into lots of little hearts. "Wonder who it's from," said Lily. "Yeah," said Jenna, "you would think that if that person really wanted to go out with you they would tell you their name." "Oh well," said Lily, "it was sweet anyway." 

       They had now reached the History of Magic classroom. They all took a seat and Lily started opening another envelope. It started singing like the other one, only this time it was a different voice and a different message:

Lily Evans-

I think you are pretty

And smart and neat

I love the way 

You always smell sweet

Your long auburn hair

And your emerald green eyes

Are enough to make all the girls

Glare in despise

I wish you would have

Picked me for the ball

But as, you should know

You can't win 'em all

I hope that you will

Save one dance for me

As you're out on the floor

As you should be

I could go on forever

Talking about you

But I must turn this in

It's past time to be due

Lily glanced around the classroom and noticed that everyone but Professor Binns was looking at her. Binns was still talking on about the History of Hogwarts, he hadn't even noticed that anything was going on around him. 

          Lily took out a piece of parchment and scribbled a note to the girls who took it read it. They kept writing back to each other until the class ended. This is what it ended up saying:

Wasn't that the sweetest thing you guys have ever heard?

Yes, it was Lily, we wonder whom it's from though.

I don't know, but it was so romantic. Too bad they weren't written notes. We could have looked to see if it was familiar writing.

Yeah we could have. They did say some things that might give us clues, though. Like the part where he said,  I wish you had picked me for the ball. Think about it Lily, who would that be.

Well, it would have to be Sirius or Potter.  I hope it wasn't Potter though, I can't imagine him being a romantic like that.

Then we'll just have to find out who it really was. We'll do it tonight at the ball

Okay sounds good. Oh the bell's going to ring soon we better wrap this up.

Okay, we'll talk about this later, while we are getting ready for the ball.

Well class ended and since History of magic was the Gryffindor first year's only morning class that day, they were done with school. They went and had lunch then went back to the Common Room. The girls left the boys in the common room and went to their dorm.

~The girls Dormitory- 1:00~

Since it was only 1:00 and the dance didn't start until 7:00, the girls decided to finish listening to Lily's Valentine messages. Luckily they were all short like the first one or they would have been listening to them for hours. By the time they were finished listening to the messages, it was 3:30. 

          "Oh no," said Courtney, "we only have three and a half hours to get ready for the ball, we better hurry."

          "Don't worry Court," said Lily, "three and a half hours is plenty of time to get ready." 

          Lily took her bag that used to have Valentines in it and threw it on her bed. She noticed that a letter fell out of it. "Oh well," she thought to her, "I can listen to it later."

          As the girls did their hair and put on their makeup they talked about who could have sent Lily the long Valentine message.

          "Well our only two options are Sirius and James," said Allison, "since you picked Remus to go with you."

          "Yes, I know that," said Lily, "but I wish I knew which one it was."

          "I say you don't worry about it Lily," said Jenna, "if the person wants you to find out it was them, then they will let you, so let's drop it and worry about it later."

          "Jenna's right," said Courtney, "I'm sure you'll know who this mystery man is by the end of the ball."

          "You guys are right," said Lily, "I probably will find out tonight. Thanks."

"No problem," they said in unison, "now lets get you beautiful."

          Three hours later the girls were all ready and were just putting on shoes or jewelry.

          Lily was looking for her Necklace she had gotten from Remus for Christmas when she found something she hadn't expected. It was the necklace that James had given her for Christmas. She had taken it off the day that she had ended her friendship with James. 

"I don't know why I didn't just throw this away or get rid of it," she thought to herself, "I mean I hate James now don't I?" She turned it over and saw the inscription James had put on it, Lily and James: friends forever. "Friends forever," thought Lily, "yeah right." 

"Oh here it is," she thought, pulling out the necklace she was looking for.  She put it on and turned to her friends, "How do I look?" she asked

"Beautiful," said Jenna

"Like an angel," replied Courtney

The other girls said that she was a knockout and Remus was not going to regret coming with her. 

Lily looked at herself in the mirror and had to agree with her friends. She looked absolutely stunning in the dress her parents had given her for Christmas, and her hair looked beautiful, hanging down in long elegant curls, she had very little makeup on, just eye shadow and mascara, but she didn't need makeup, she was a natural beauty.

          "Well, this is it girls," she told her friends, "are you ready to go make some men stare?"

          "Yeah," they all said at once, "let's go."

When they walked down the stairs every male eye in the room looked up at them and stared. The girls started blushing when some of the guys started catcalling. Many of the guys' dates were hitting them so they would stop looking at the group of first years. I mean, how often do sixteen or seventeen year olds stare at eleven year olds like that? Hardly ever.

Lily walked over to Remus and he said, "Wow Lily, you look gorgeous, you've got every guy in the room staring at you." 

Lily laughed and said, "What can I say, I'm a guy magnet. You don't look too bad yourself Remus."

"Thanks, Lily" said Remus, "should we go now?"

"Yes we shall," said Lily taking Remus' arm.

Neither of them noticed the boy sitting in the corner of the common room looking at them as they left. "She looked beautiful," thought the boy to himself,  "I shouldn't be thinking about her when I have my own date that I have to pick up." He got up from his seat in the corner and left for the Ravenclaw common room to pick up his date for the ball.

The ball started with a feast then they cleared away the tables and started the dancing.

Lily and Remus were having a wonderful time until Lily spotted Potter with his date.

"Don't let him see me," she said to Remus, " I don't want him to spoil my fun."

"Well it's a little late for that Lily," said Remus, "they are walking over here right now."

"Oh great," thought Lily to herself, "just what I need, Potter spoiling my fun."

James and his date walked over to them and James asked, "are you two having a good time?" 

"Yes we are Potter," said Lily, "or we were until you came along."

"Evans," said James, "I didn't come over to fight, I just wanted to introduce you to my date, Melissa Burbank."

Melissa said hello to Remus and Lily. They said hello back and it was over.

"Well that went better than I expected it would," Remus told Lily.

"I guess it did," said Lily and they continued dancing.

The dance was almost over when Sirius came over to where Lily and Remus were drinking punch and asked if Lily would dance with him. She said okay and they went to the dance floor. 

"Lily," Sirus began, "that," but Lily cut him off by saying, "that Valentine was from you, wasn't it?"

"Sirius looked at her with a surprised look and said, "Yeah it was, how did you know?"

"Just a guess," she told him, "but I'm glad it was you and not James."

"Me too," thought Sirius to himself, "me too."

When the dance ended Remus walked Lily back to the common room and to her dorm.

Lily hugged Remus and said, "I had a great time tonight, thanks for bringing me."

"No, Lily," said Remus, "thank YOU for coming WITH me. Good night."

"Goodnight," responded Lily.

When she walked into her dorm, she saw that all of her friends were back and already in bed, asleep. She got ready for bed, then noticed the one last Valentine still sitting there, waiting to be opened.

          "I don't want to wake anyone up," she thought to herself, "so I'll open it tomorrow while they are at breakfast."  So She put it under her pillow and drifted off to sleep.

Well there it was. I hope you all liked it. I know that ball wasn't very detailed but by the time I got to it, I was tired of typing and just wanted to finish this chapter. I also know I never told you who Jenna, Courtney, Allison, or Mckel was going to the ball with. I figured you could all pick someone in your heads that they went with, and you can pick what they were wearing, too. Anyway, I hope you will all review. Bye

-Katie 

Oh, before I go, I just did a spelling and grammar check, but I wasn't really paying attention to some of the things, so if you find anything that seems weird, I'm sorry. Please forgive me.


End file.
